Episode 3 - Ch-Ch-Changes
Episode Stats Season 2 Episode 3 Title: Ch-Ch-Changes Air Date: 04/30/2014 Length: 00:59 Swear Jar Count: Next Episode: Episode 4 - Shut Me Up Previous Episode: Episode 2 - Lights Out From the Website For every question that is answered, two pop up to take its place. Nothing is exactly as it seems in this week’s emotional episode. Direct Download Link Subscribe via RSS (feedburner) Subscribe via iTunes Episode Synopsis This time on Cthulhu and Friends… Luc is jailed for attempting to assault Warren. Meanwhile Eddie and Lily try to find the source of the explosion in Mary’s lab. Eddie picks up what appears to be body parts strewn about. Lily tries to operate a computer in the lab, but cannot do so because of biometric security. Eddie also tries, but the computer rejects him and then starts deleting files. Eddie easily hacks into the computer and tries to download the files to preserve them. Lily grabs a paper notebook from Mary’s desk. Back at the jail, Luc is questioned by Erik. Luc relays that Warren wanted him dead. Erik claims that Luc must know something, and so Luc tells him about Mary and the copies. Luc also tells him that Eddie already knows due to the audio link. Eddie overhearing the conversation looks for the copies that Mary spoke of. Eddie finds a severed hand and has the computer scan the finger prints. The computer identifies that the prints belong to Edward Mason. Eddie becomes very agitated, and has officer 42 and 13 blow open a sealed door in the lab. In the sealed section Eddie finds several copies of himself in various ages of his life. He and Lily realize that he is not a clone, but an android. Lily feints, and Eddie orders the officers to destroy the other androids. On his way to Luc, Eddie runs into Erik. After a brief conversation Eddie heads to the Mason family cyro chamber to see his father. Along the way Eddie gently wakes up Lily, and she recovers from earlier. Lily explains that her feelings towards Eddie are the same regardless of what he is. Back at the jail Erik frees Luc, and tells him that he will be hunted down. Luc contacts Eddie and explains that he needs to leave, but Eddie offers him protection and asks Luc to meet him at the cryo chamber. Eddie then confronts his father with the two officers, Luc, and Lily at his side. Warren dismisses the two officers, but 42 stays by Eddie. Eddie asks his father why his identity was hidden from him. Warren explains that it was to keep it up from other people on the station. Warren further explains that everything he has done was to help the people of Earth. Eddie claims that nothing has changed even after a thousand years. Warren agrees, and expresses that he has failed. Eddie tells him that it is time for him to rest, time for him to let someone else do something. Eddie orders 42 to attack Warren. 42 runs over and stomps down on Warren’s leg breaking it. Eddie then pushes Warren into a cryo tube. Warren accepting his defeat offers to disable Eddie’s shutdown command. Eddie declines the offer and laments over Warren’s inability to do anything productive. Eddie activates the cryo sequence. Erik rushes into the cryo chamber, and asks what has happened. Eddie transfers control of the Mason Corporation to Erik, by making him the new CEO. Eddie asks Erik if he feels like he is talking to a god. Erik says no because he can shut Eddie down. Erik dodges an attack from Lily, and then issues the command for Eddie to shut down. Eddie deactivates. And that’s where we left off in this episode